Episode 2-48
Summary Leez and God Kubera walk together in the forest. He assures her that she can leave the Sword of Return behind, since nobody else can pick it up. She says there's not much she can do for him so she offers to give him a shoulder massage, but he ignores her offer. Leez then asks him if he made a background check on her, since he knows her real name and told her to use a fake one earlier. The god interrupts her questions and asks her not to ask anymore. Leez starts complaining when he starts playing with her hair, and he says that since it's the last time, he wants an ordinary day spent like normal human beings. At the Temple of Chaos, Ran asks Claude if he saw Leez or a tall man come out. The priest responds that he only saw Yuta jump down. Asha headed towards the center, but then left before entering, and teleported away with hoti vayu. Claude suggests looking for Yuta, who headed towards the site for the 4th test. Riagara asks Yuta why he'd risk his life when he should have enough vigor from eating the previous suras. Yuta notes that he's jealous because for them, hunting is optional and only necessary to replenish vigor. They won't starve to death. Riagara asks him what he means, but Yuta suddenly notices Elwin in the crowd. He recalls that Elwin can hear sura speech, and starts to excuse himself, but Riagara realizes that he knows Elwin and kidnaps her. Yuta chases after them along the temple walls, confident that he will catch her, when suddenly she is picked up by a flying Garuda clan sura in red—Maruna. 2-48 ask no questions.png|no more questions 2-48 leaving the temple.png|up to something 2-48 overhearing.png|understood them 2-48 kidnapping.png|come with me, kid Currygom's comment Riagara's hands are very reliable. Afterword (pic 1: Leez and God Kubera) I like drawing them like this. Hehe. Isn't it heartwarming? (pic 2: Yuta) ■ Normally, suras can survive without hunting. They will lack vigor and be unable to use transcendentals, but that's it. (pic 3: Riagara and Elwin) ■ Unni's here. In the previous episode, when Riagara's hand was pushing Yuta's head, some of you commented that Yuta's head was too small... That's wrong. Riagara has big hands. If they slap you, they'll send you straight to Hell. They're that big. (pic 4: crowd parting for Yuta) ■ The crowd doesn't even try to stop him and is quick to avoid him, but just enough so that everyone can watch. Hehe. The strongest individuals were either with Leez waiting to draw the Sword of Return—Zard, Clari, etc.—or failed in previous attempts and gave up—Teo, Airi, etc. So the fighters at the 4th Test Center are just those who wouldn't dare to interrupt Riagara and Yuta. blue text - blurb about fixing a typo blurb about the 4th character popularity contest Notes * Placeholder: We still don't know where Asha went after the commotion. * Yuta reveals this episode that unlike other superior suras, he needs to eat to survive. This is because of his Chaos lineage. References